lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rachel Blake
Ein Charakter in Lost Experience ist Rachel Blake, eine Frau welche die Hanso Foundation erforscht und gewissermaßen die Führerin der Geschichte aus der Sicht des Spielers ist. Sie ist die Tochter von Alvar Hanso, und hat zwei Identitäten während ihrer Arbeit im Zusammenhang mit dem Experiment genutzt: Ihre falsche Identität "Persephone" (während sie sich in die Hanso-Telefonleitung und deren Webseite einhackt), und ihren wirklichen Namen "Rachel Blake" (während sie ihren Fortschritt, die Foundation in Europa auszuschalten, auf Film oder in ihrem Tagebuch festhält). Zusammen mit DJ Dan ist sie eine der Protagonisten der Geschichte und ist für gewöhnlich der einzige Charakter, der neue Informationen enthüllt. Sie hat unter der Internetseite der "stophanso" eine kurze Wiederholung ihrer Abenteuer niedergeschrieben. In ihrem Abschlussfilm, dem Norwegen-Video, wird bestätigt, dass Rachel Blake die Tochter von Alvar Hanso ist, und ihre Ausbildung durch die Hanso Foundation bezahlt wurde. In ihrem Audio- und Videosequenzen wird Rachel von Jamie Silberhartz gespielt. Vorstellung als Persephone "Persephone" war die Indentität von Rachel Blake, während sie sich in die Telefon- und Internetleitung der Hanso Foundation einwählte. Während ihrer Zeit als "Persephone", könnte Rachel auf der Hanso Telefonleitung gehört worden sein, da sie einen Sammelanruf an alle angeschlossenen Teilnehmer auslöste. Sie erzählte den Zuhörern, dass sie nicht "ihren Lügen glauben sollen" und fragte Dinge wie "...wo ist Alvar Hanso? Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht? Wer hat die Verantwortung?" und "...dass wir weiter in die Wahrheit investieren sollen, über das, was bei der Foundation passiert." Indem Rachel das Passwort für den Zugriff des versteckten Teils der Webseite übergibt, startet sie gewissermaßen The Lost Experience für alle Spieler. Sie beginnt dann, Aufschlüsse über das Spiel auf ihrer Subdomain Hanso Foundation (oder auch Persephone.thehansofoundation) zu hinterlassen, von wo aus Spieler auch Anleitungen für neue Hacks, Videos oder Kommentare erhalten. Vorstellung als Rachel Blake Das In-Game enthüllte später den Charakter von Rachel Blake und ihr Blog-Hinweis vom 19. Juni wurde auch ein Teil des Quelltextes der Internetseitevon Hanso Foundation. Ihre eigene Webseite offenbarte diverse Blogs über ihre Urlaubsreisen nach Kopenhagen (Dänemark), Reykjavik (Island), San Remo (Italien) und Paris (Frankreich). Eine geheime Seite davon konnte zugänglich gemacht werden, indem das Passwort evident agenda in der "Extra info" Box eingegeben wurde. Von dort aus wurde der Besucher zu einem geheimen Blog geführt, welches sich mit ihren Bemühungen zur Aufdeckung der Hanso Foundation befasst. Zuerst gabe es viele Spekulationen, ob Rachel Blake auch wirklich die gleiche Person wie Persephone war, mit verschiedenen Autoritäten und verschiedenen Meinungen/Aussagen. Laut "The Lost Ninja" war es ein- und dieselbe Person, doch "Speaker" widersprach dieser Aussage und sorgte so erneut für Verwirrung. Auf der Seite http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com wurden später neue Beweise für die Theorie eingestellt, welche die Aussage "Persephone und Rachel seien ein- und dieselbe Person" untermauerten. Nach vielen Wochen der Spekulationen und Diskussionen bestätigte Rachel später in ihrem 3. Irland-Posting, dass sie tatsächlich die Identität von Persephone angenommen hatte. Sie erklärte dies damit, dass sie sich auf eine dänische Internetseite der Hanso Foundation eingehackt hatte, und dort ihre wahre Identität nicht Preis geben konnte. Was dann als nächster Schritt in The Lost Experience folgte, war die Schließung der Webseite von der Hanso Foundation und eine neue Form der Kommunikation: Rachel Blake selbst schrieb (unter ihrem richtigen Namen) fast täglich Blogs auf ihrer Webseite, diskutierte über ihre Ergebnisse und Funde während ihrer Europareise, dicht auf den Fersen der Hanso Foundation und deren Mitglieder. Ähnlich der Art und Weise ihrer "Persephone"-Tagen, gab diese neue Methode wieder jede Menge Aufschlüsse und Informationen an die Spieler weiter. Jedoch wurden jetzt, anstatt der Flash-Programme der THF.org-Seite, kurze Videos mit Rachel gezeigt. Rachel benutzte dafür ihre Digitalkamera, so dass die Spieler inaktiv dabei waren und dadurch eine größere Sensibilität der alternativen Realität erlebten. Die Geschichte Ein wenig ist über Rachel´s Leben vor ihrer Jagd auf die Hanso Foundation bekannt, das meiste davon ist in ihren Blogs und auf ihren Videos durchgeschimmert: Rachel arbeitete anfangs für die Widmore Corporation. Sie gibt später beim Erhalt ihrer Abfindung an, dass die Firma schlecht und megalithisch sei, und dies nur bruchstücksweise der Grund dafür gewesen sei, dass sie dort gekündigt habe. Wenn man ihrem Blog Glauben schenken kann, ist Rachel aktuell 24 Jahre alt. Weiterhin ist bekannt, dass Rachel´s Mutter zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt starb, und dies auch der Grund für Rachel´s verdeckte Mission zur Aufdeckung der The Hanso Foundation war. Wir wissen, dass Rachel nach diesem Vorfall nach Kopenhagen zog, um Hintergrundwissen über die Hanso Foundation zu erhalten - dies tat sie unter dem Vorwand einer Urlaubsreise. Nachdem sie diverse Hackversuche auf der Webseite der Hanso Foundation unternommen und Beweise für das Verschwinden von Alvar Hanso und anderen Foundation-Führungskräften gesammelt hat, beginnt Rachel ihre Blogs und Videofilme darüber zu veröffentlichen. Während dieser Zeit erfährt Rachel auch, dass der Hanso-Geschäftsführer Thomas Mittelwerk aus irgendeinem Grund diverse Inseln erforscht, sowie ein speziell-gebautes Schiff. Um diese Informationen zu bestätigen, nimmt Rachel jede Menge gewagter Risiken in Kauf, u.a. eine direkte Konfrontation mit Mittelwerk selbst und eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd mit einem seiner Kumpanen. Ihre Nachforschungen brachten Rachel schließlich nach Island, wo Thomas Mittelwerk das "Vik Institut", eine mentale Forschungsanstalt, mitfinanzierte. Dort lernte Rachel einiges über die Valenzetti Gleichung, welche unter strengster und geheimster Auflage durch Mathematiker und Gehlehrte des Institutes analysiert worden war. Rachel kam zu der Feststellung, dass Enzo Valenzetti, der Erfinder dieser Gleichung, seinen eigenen Tod durch einen Flugzeugabsturz vorgetäuscht haben, und sich eventuell lebendig versteckt haben könnte. Aufgrund eines Hinweises von GidgetGirl, einem ihrer Kontakte, zog Rachel weiter nach Italien, wo sie ebenfalls auf die Präsenz der Hanso-Geschäftsführung traf. Zusammen mit der Beobachtung eines fremden Bootes mit den Namen “Helgus Antonius”, welches mit Fracht der Hanso Foundation beladen war, erhielt Rachel einen mysteriösen Telefonanruf von GidgetGirl, welche Rachel unverzüglich zu einem Treffen nach Paris bat. Rachel erreichte kurze Zeit später Paris, wo sie zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt lief, jedoch vergeblich auf GidgetGirl wartete. Rachel erfuhr später, dass GidgetGirl in Wirklichkeit Darla Taft, die Geliebte des Hanso-Pressesprechers Hugh McIntyre war, und beide bei einem suspekten Autounfall ums Leben kamen. Während dieser Vorfall sie noch beschäftigte, wurde Rachel später in ihrem Hotzelzimmer durch Pistolenschüsse von außerhalb attackiert. Malik, ein eher unfreundlicher Helfer von Thomas Mittelwerk, dem Rachel zuvor in Kopenhagen begegnet war, rettete ihr dabei das Leben. Er brachte Rachel in Sicherheit und erzählte ihr von einer Flat in St. Germain de Pres, die Hugh und Darla gehört hatte. Er übergab ihr den dazugehörigen Schlüssel und kurze Zeit danach erreichte Rachel deren Flat. Rachel findet dort ein Video von Darla kurz vor ihrem Tod - sie spricht von einem Paket, das Rachel finden soll und welches Informationen enthält, die für ihre weitere Suche nützlich sein werden. In dem Paket findet Rachel später abgelegte Notizen zum Spider Protokoll, sowie Schiffsmodelle für die “Helgus Antonius” - einem Lazarett-Schiff mit Quarantäne-Abschnitten. In dem Paket liegen weiterhin gefälschte Papiere und ein Flugticket nach Sri Lanka, mit welchen Rachel sich direkt nach Sri Lanka begibt. Ab da an ist Rachel´s Geschichte nur noch verschwommen und sie erscheint erstmals wieder auf der Comic Con, wo sie die Lost-Autoren Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse vor die Rede stellt. Am Ende ihrer Rede bittet sie alle, die die Wahrheit wissen wollen, die Internetseite http://www.hansoexposed.com zu besuchen. Diese Webseite war der letzte Teil des Abenteuers, gefüllt mit individuell versteckten Fragmenten von Rachel`s Zeit in Sri Lanka, deren Aufschlüsselungen überall im weltweiten Internet zu finden waren. Rachels Begründung für diese großflächige Suchoption: "Das Video ist so explosiv, dass es die Hanso Foundation zerstören wird...". Dieser Film (auch das Sri Lanka Video genannt) zeigt Alvar Hanso, wie er über die Valenzetti Gleichung und die Zahlen spricht. Thomas Mittelwerk wird ebenfalls einige Zeit später heimlich von Rachel gefilmt, wie er seinen Leuten der Foundation gerade einen Vortrag hält. Es scheint, als ob die Hanso Foundation verzweifelt versucht, die Valenzetti Gleichung zu lösen, dabei jedoch immer wieder auf sechs Zahlen stößt: 4, 8, 15, 16,23 und 42. Mittelwerk selbst betont, dass diese Nummern eine Plage sind, und demnach unbedingt eine Lösung gefunden werden muss. Er erzählt seinem Team weiterhin, dass es in Sri Lanka eine Stadt gibt, wo scheinbar ein genetisch-orientierter Retro-Virus in Verkehr gebracht wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grund versuchen sie dort eine Überlebensrate von 30% unter den Opfern zu erreichen, und beanspruchen die toten Körper zur weiteren Untersuchung und Auswertung. Beim Höhepunkt des Videos wird Rachel jedoch von Mittelwerk entdeckt und versucht zu flüchten. Auch wenn wir nicht genau wissen wie, aber scheinbar konnte sich Rachel retten und aus Sri Lanka wieder zurück in die USA flüchten - wo sie dann bei der Comic Con überraschend auftauchte. Als nächstes wurde die Seite http://www.whereisalvar.com von Rachel geschaffen, eine Webseite in der alle, die eine Apollo Bar fanden, ein Foto von sich uploaden konnten. Dies sollte der Hanso Foundation zeigen, dass "die Armee vereint ist, um dem Verbrechen entgegenzutreten (the army that's united to oppose their crimes)". Rachel versprach weitere wichtige Anweisungen, sobald genug ihrer Anhänger ihre Fotos auf der Seite abgebildet haben. Sie beendete ihre Nachricht mit den Worten: "Ihr werdet nicht missen wollen, wass ich euch zu zeigen habe ("you won't want to miss what I have to show you")". Nach dem Sri Lanka Video, kontaktierte Rachel wiederholt Malik - dieses Mal über den Blog von "Speaker", "Lost Ninja" and "Other Girl", als Resonanz auf seine verschlüsselte Botschaft während des Podcast´s von DJ Dan. Sie erklärte Malik wie "de Zylva", ein gemeinsamer Freund, sie vor Mittelwerk's Machenschaften gerettet hatte, als sie bei ihrem heimlichen Videodreh von ihm entdeckt worden war. "De Zylva" half Rachel nach Indien zu fliehen, tauchte jedoch bei dem dort vereinbarten Treffen mit Rachel nie mehr auf. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Hanso Foundation ihn wohl zuerst gefunden hat. Malik und Rachel werden sich nun bald in New York City treffen. Nachdem auf der Webseite http://www.whereisalvar.com endlich 100% aller Apollo-Bars gefunden und genug Fotos hochgeladen wurden, gab Rachel eine Info an alle: "Ihr werdet schon bald alle die gesamte Wahrheit erfahren werden. Über sie. Über mich." Dann rief sie alle dazu auf, sich den "DJ Dan" Podcast anzuhören... "so dass wir dem Ganzen ein- für allemal ein Ende setzen können." In ihrem abschließenden Video auf abc.com, bestätigt Alvar Hanso selbst, dass er tatsächlich der Vater von Rachel Blake ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Rachel sich schon als Studentin immer gefragt hatte, woher ihre alleinerziehende Mutter genug Geld für ihre gesamten Unterrichtsgebühren bezahlen konnte, und so durch ihre Recherchen bei der Foundation landete. Rachel Blake-Medien Siehe auch Lostpedia-Artikel: Sri Lanka Video * Rachel Blake´s erstes Video (Post 01/Kopenhagen) * Rachel Blake's zweites Video (Post 02/Kopenhagen) * Rachel Blake's drittes Video (Post 03/Kopenhagen) * Gespräch zwischen Mittelwerk und einem Koreaner (Audio-Datei - Post 04/Kopenhagen) * Rachel Blake's viertes Video (Post 05/Kopenhagen) * Rachel Blake's fünftes Video (Post 01/Island) *Rachel Blake's sechstes Video (Post 01/Italien) * Gespräch zwischen Mittelwerk und Kumpanen (Audio-Datei - Post 02/Italien) * DJ Dan Podcast mit Rachel * Gespräch zwischen Krankenschwester und Rachel (Audio-Datei - Post 03/Italien) * Rachel Blake's siebtes Video (Post 01/Frankreich) * Rachel Blake's achtes Video (Post 02/Frankreich) (Video abspielen) * Rachel Blake's neuntes Video (Post 03/Frankreich) * Rachel Blake's zehntes Video (Post 01/Sri Lanka) * Rachel Blake's Auftritt bei der ComiCon (6.22.06) *Rachel Blake's Abschluss-Video/Norwegen-Video Persephone in der griechischen Mythologie Ihr eigener Vater Zeus verliebte sich in Kore (später Persephone), und kroch, in der Gestalt einer Schlange, in sie hinein um sie zu befruchten. Sie gebar daraufhin Zagreus, den Zeus-Nachfolger. Zeus zeigte ab da an kein Interesse mehr an Kore, doch sein Bruder Hades (der Gott der Unterwelt) verliebte sich in sie. Als Kore in der Nysa-Ebene Blumen pflückte, stieg Hades aus der Unterwelt empor und entführte Kore auf seiner Kutsche. Ihre Hilfeschreie wurden von Zeus ignoriert. Kore fügte sich, nun als Persephone bezeichnet, in ihr Schicksal. Persephones Mutter Demeter suchte von da an neun Tage lang nach ihrer Tochter und wurde schließlich von Hekate, über den Raub in die Unterwelt in Kenntnis gesetzt. Demeter wollte daraufhin mit den Göttern nichts mehr zu tun haben und verließ den Olymp. Sie befahl den Pflanzen, nicht mehr zu sprießen, und schon bald war alles Land verödet. Die verzweifelnden Götter wandten sich nun an Zeus, er solle doch etwas unternehmen. Zeus blieb nichts anderes übrig und - da Demeter nicht verhandeln, sondern nur ihre Tochter wieder haben wollte - willigte er unter der Bedingung ein, dass Kore zurückkehren könne, wenn sie in der Unterwelt noch nichts gegessen hätte. Demeter war einverstanden. Also ging man gemeinsam in die Unterwelt und fragte sie, ob sie etwas gegessen hätte. Kore antwortete nein. Auch Hades hatte sie nichts essen sehen, somit war alles klar. Hades war jedoch schwerst verbittert, er liebte seine Persephone, doch gegen Zeus' Willen war er machtlos. Aber plötzlich meldete sich ein Denunziant namens Askalaphos, der gesehen haben wollte, dass Persephone vier Kerne eines Granatapfels gegessen hätte. Er schwor sogar den heiligen Eid beim Styx. Hades bestand nun darauf, dass Persephone bleiben müsse, aber Zeus meinte, dass man vier Kerne schwerlich als ein ordentliches Essen bezeichnen könne, jedoch gegessen hatte sie wirklich etwas. Ein Kompromiss musste her. Nach langen und zähen Verhandlungen einigte man sich auf Folgendes: 4 Monate musste Persephone in der Unterwelt mit Hades leben, die restlichen 8 Monate durfte sie auf der Erde bei ihrer Mutter verbringen. Die 4 Monate in der Unterwelt stellen die unfruchtbare Zeit auf der Erde dar, ihre Mutter Demeter ist traurig, und daher blüht keine Pflanze, aber wenn ihre Tochter bei ihr ist, blüht und gedeiht alles. Wissenswertes *In Rachel's erstem Video ist ein Kanister mit Sprit neben ihrem Laptop zu sehen *Rachel fährt einen "Jeep Compass" (zu sehen in ihrem zweiten Video) *Dieser Charakter sollte eigentlich "Amy Jenson" heißen, und eine attraktive, intelligente junge Frau auf der Suche nach fehlenden Stücken aus ihrer Vergangenheit, sowie ihren verschwundenen Eltern (in diesem Fall ihrem Vater) darstellen. Die genaue Stellen-Ausschreibung erwähnte offensichtlich auch, dass die Schauspielerin für diese Rolle von Juli bis September zur Verfügung stehen müsse. *Die Schauspielerin Jamie Silberhartz taucht auch in dem Kurzfilm "Sissy Frenchfry" auf, der von "DJ Dan" auf einem seiner Live-Sendungen vorgespielt wurde. Integrierte Webseiten * rachelblake.com * stophanso.rachelblake.com * hansoexposed.com * letyourcompassguideyou.com * djdan.am * thehansofoundation.org Externe Links *Entertainment Weekly - Interview mit Rachel Blake nach ihrem Auftritt der Comic Con 2006 *stophanso.rachelblake.com **Zusammenfassung von Rachel's Abenteuern Blake, Rachel Kategorie:The Lost Experience Blake, Rachel * Kategorie:Offizielle Webseiten Kategorie:The Lost Experience Webseiten en:Rachel Blake es:Rachel Blake fr:Rachel Blake « Persephone » it:Rachel Blake nl:Rachel Blake pl:Rachel Blake pt:Rachel Blake ru:Рэйчел Блэйк